The Drug Dealer and the Pastors Son
by Jack Meridoodoo
Summary: Note: Also posted to ao3. Karkat is a homosexual in a religious household. Dave is a drugged up gay kid in a downright shitty household. Drugs were why they met, and over time their relationship goes from drugs to hate to serious romantic tension. Karkat/Dave DavexKarkat all that fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Dave Strider. The most incompetent fool on the planet. Karkat had first thought that, but that seemed to be because he didn't see Daves true purpose at the first few multiple glances. Dave Strider looked like a hopeless future-dropout druggie. A premium; limited edition space case. But he sold drugs. Lots of 'em. Psychedelics, Narcotics, all the good stuff.

Karkat was shuffling down the hall on his way to Daves locker. Of course only for drugs, why the fuck else would he bother with the complete and utter loser? When he saw him though, he just leaned against the locker and gave him a naturally bitch-faced stare. Karkat always seemed to be so angry.

Dave was dressed casually. He had on a baggy band t-shirt and black skinny jeans and his ratty old converses. Red. He had those shitty aviators on his face that covered his eyes, leaving that shitty little face devoid of expression. Dave had piercings lining his ears along with his tragus and some snake bites. He was an idiot for the snake bites considering he had braces. He was also an idiot for doing drugs with braces. He had his red and black striped beanie on over that platinum blomd hair. What a damn douche. He seemed pretty lanky and was pretty tall, but had a slight bit of muscle tone.

As he was fishing around his backpack for what he needed to put away, that smooth voice of his fell past his lips, "Hey, dude." His voice was best described as vile but lovely. Like that baking chocolate prank. Disguised with a golden package but ending with a bitter sweet taste staining your taste buds for what feels like an eternity.

Karkat was beginning to doubt himself, pretending the locker he was leaning on was his own as he ran his fingers along the vents opening, "Ugh. What?"

"Hey. Don't sass you came up to me. That's Captors locker, not yours, . What do you want, you came to me first. You literally never talk to me. Unless it's the occasional fuck off in the hallways when I'm in your general vicinity." He looks at hism flipping his hair out of his face in the process.

Karkat rolls his eyes, tucking his hands away into his pockets and avoiding all contact with Daves eyes, "Alright. You caught me, I heard you were into the whole... drug thing. Is that true?"

"Yes," Daves voice instantly seems to have a pitch of boredom as he turns and goes back to tucking his algebra textbook and journal back into the locker, "What of it?"

He rolls his eyes again and sighs, muttering something about his disbelief in the fact he is doing what he's doing, "... Okay. Before I say anything I want you to know that I think this is extremely stupid and that you're probably going to ruin your pathetic life by doing this but also I uh.. I'm.. sortoflookingtobuy?" his words all ran together into one. Dave clearly understood it though as his brows perk up in interest and he looks at him, so Karkat is quick to state his argument, "Exams are coming up and I'm more than a little fucking stressed."

Dave stared for a second before that mouth of his broke out in a venomous half-smirk, "Is THE Karkat Vantas, son of THE town church pastor and brother of THE Kankri Vantas, the biggest whore of a celibate person, asking ME for drugs?" he laughs, "This is comical." he pretends to catch his breath as he wipes a fake tear from the corner of his eye, "Yeah, alright."

Karkat groans, glaring at Strider and fixing the book bag hanging off his shoulder, getting just about ready to leave, "You know what? Forget it. I should have gone to Gamzee in the first place, anyways."

Dave grins again, "Makara won't give you shit and you know it. He may be stupid but not stupid enough to be caught dead supplying a pastors kid with drugs. Only me, babe. What do you even want? Drug wise. Lsd, shrooms, weed, Ecstasy, xanax, what?"

Karkat was a little surprised, "You're kidding, right?" he looks around to make sure no one was lsitening before looking back at Dave, "I just..." he takes a dee breath, "I need something to help me relax a bit? I don't know anything about drugs. I just know you sell 'em. I've never done the shit in my life."

Dave hums in thought for a moment before speaking, "Well if you want to relax I suggest a mellow type of weed. I know what to set you up with, it's weak but it's mellow and enough to get a virgin high. After a while you'll want something stronger if you keep at it but for now you'll be good," he scrawls something in his history notebook after pulling it off the locker shelf, handing it to him, "Meet me there after school around 5 and I'll set you up. Bring 20 bucks." and with that and a history text book the locker door clanged shut and Dave was off to class.

Karkat stared at the piece of paper in his hand before sighing and turning, heading off to his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Dave could be found sitting on the rotting porch step of a long since vacant neighborhood. He took in a deep breath through the filter of the cigarette between his lips, the smoke filling his lungs like a blissful fog, fueling his masochistic binge with a sweet burn. He also looks like a motherfucking dragon when he sighs it back out a few moments later, but that's besides the point. His eyes are rather void as his mind jumps to and fro leaving his eyes but a dirty window to gaze through without really seeing what is on the other side.

Karkat was on his way and froze in his steps at the sight of Dave, like whatever force had pulled him to make such a daring request of Dave suddenly left him. He second guesses himself, turning on his heels a total of twice before going through with it. One deep breath and a few yards of walking he's standing in front of the cancer patient of 2020, "...Jesus Fuck..."

Dave snaps from his little trance and without a second thought- almost mechanically- he tosses the baggie with a couple bowls worth of pot in it. Karkat caught the bag clumsily, but caught it nonetheless. Dave takes another drag from the cigarette, relishing in the attractive searing of his throat and lungs, "If you need a pipe I suggest you cough up another 30 or hope you pass for 18 at the gas station down the road." which he won't, Karkat barely passes for the age he actually is, "Also, beware, choir boy, you should know better than to use our lord Jesus Christs name in vain" he scoffs, standing.

Karkat crumbles before locating a sum of crumpled bills that add up to $50, "This better be worth it, Cocklicker. Oh, and Jesus can suck my dick. I go to church and he grants me the displeasure of ever having to associate with you. Load of bullshit."

Dave jumps back to the 'Cocklicker' nickname, "I'd rather be a cocklicker than a catholic." he reaches into his pocket and holds out a marble pipe to Karkat, not tossing that one considering it was breakable.

"Trust me, so would I." he mutters nearly silently under his breath, swiping it from Daves tainted little fingers and stuffing the baggie and the pipe into his own pockets after his eyes had locked on them for a moment, "How the everloving fuck am I supposed to keep this shit from my dad?"

Dave stands with an inhale before pushing all that smoke out of his lungs right into Karkats face, pulling a coughing fit from the shorter, "Have fun surfing the pews, choir boy." he slips passed him and starts walking home. He never answered Karkats question.

His brother goes to church ironically while Dave just sells drugs in the back during service. Parents are too distracted with meaningless hymns sung to an over glorified OC from a prejudice fanfiction set in a magical au to notice their children slip off to 'the bathroom' only to come back with thicker pockets and no more allowance.

Karkat glared after him, "Have fun sucking on that cancer-stick you shit faced dong mangler!"

Dave just flicks him off, "I'll be too busy sucking your best friends dick"

Karkat yells out so Dave could still hear him through the distance, "I'm gonna shove this pipe up your ass if you don't shut that gaping hole in your face you like to call a mouth!" He waves the pipe at Daves retreating figure, Dave only laughing as he turns the corner. Karkat sighs and sits on the mildewy porch, slouching over.

Dave, however, went to another party to drown his problems in a red solo cup and smother away the burning ache in his head like the ends of the cigarettes he burns out on table tops or, once or twice to make sure he was still there and he could feel things and he was real- he was sentient- himself. The second burn wasn't enough, so he tried to feel something by sleeping with three different people and dropping a tab of LSD.


End file.
